Haruka Tenou's Past (Theory)
Title: Haruka Tenou's Past: What Happened To Miss Tenou? (RATED 13-16) I've always wondered why Haruka Tenou was such a cold being. Sure, it could come from the environment around her as she must act serious, especially in her racing career, but there was something more... A person that cold can't possibly be so harsh towards others in such a cold-like manner and should come from family influences, correct? Well, what happened to Miss Tenou that made her turn cold towards others? Well, this theory I had in mind for a long time... ---------------------------------------------------------------- To give you a brief description, Haruka Tenou has been stated to be "Sailor Uranus" and to be part of the Three Talisman as she holds the "Space Sword", a sword that one of the three objects fro, the Garnet Orb (Sailor Pluto) and the Deep Aqua Mirror (Sailor Neptune). Along with that, Sailor Uranus' partner in crime is Sailor Neptune, her partner and lover in all means as they work together and only together during their first appearances. Consider them anti-heroes in the first appearances Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune showed as they watched the Sailor Senshi fight without helping and even in Episode called "Cold Hearted Uranus? Makoto In Trouble" that left Makoto Kino (AKA Sailor Jupiter) to be used as bait towards an enemy. Although, they do slowly turn into "heroes" as of their appearances furthering as in one of the Sailor Moon Movies, "Black Dream Hole". Although, this gets me thinking that Sailor Uranus has had her cold-hearted attitude all the way as of it increasing in the last season, the "Stars Arc"... I mean, sure, people can act cold as the freezing Arctic, but it can't be possible that the child is kept that way as if they wanted to be roughly cold towards everyone. Of course, take a look on the picture that shows "Sailor Uranus" with her Space Sword and take high notice how her face is expressed: Serious. Obviously, it could be the expression showing her seriousness about her duties as a Sailor Guardian, but even in her civilian form as Haruka Tenou is serious at many points. Might as well at this point may seem I'm not getting to the point, but let's get the "cold-hearted" idea out of the way and really hit deep into Haruka Tenou's Past... What Happened To Miss Tenou??? ---------------------------------------------------------------- What Happened To Miss Tenou? First of all, Haruka Tenou's family environment could have been normal when the mother was around, but we all know that making roles with parents in it takes too long, but what happened to her mother? She couldn't just disappear out of thin air, so I suggest that: > Haruka's Mother died during childbirth. Let's explain that then (This will be a very long theory): We can state that Haruka Tenou's mother died critically during childbirth, thus leaving the father highly heartbroken, but what if the father never wanted a daughter and wanted a son...? I would say this can be highly possible as this contributes to Haruka Tenou as she constantly wears tomboyish clothing to male clothing entirely (Manga Haruka wears more feminine clothing than Anime Haruka). Back then, Haruka Tenou in her young years, state around 6-7 years at the time she finds that her father is "disgracing" her for being female entirely. Might as well find that Haruka Tenou always wanted to make her father impressed/happy, thus having herself look for male-like clothing. Of course, this caused Haruka Tenou to get used to the male clothing than the feminine clothing, thus having her advancing further! Haruka Tenou then advanced to having ideas for sports that girls wouldn't dare to play and even advance to talking to boys much more often than towards girls as Haruka Tenou didn't communicate a lot back then as of depending where Haruka and her father were living in currently. Her father was never impressed, but only giving Haruka Tenou hatred... Haruka Tenou would do anything to make her father at least happy as she would even have her own "long blond hair" gone with a very male hairstyle in order to not look so feminine (she can be 7 around this time now) towards her father to impress him. It's highly depressing, but further on it can as the father might as well get highly abusive with Haruka Tenou... If the father chose to be abusive during around the ages (Haruka Tenou) of 8 or 9, but it could have begun when she was 8 1/2 before she turned 9 on Jan. 27th. If the father was abusive, Haruka Tenou would have been emotional, mentally and physically broken and shattered since she wanted to impress her father in such desirable ways to have him at least have him glad, but of course, since the father never wanted a daughter, this can increase the higher possibility of him abusing Haruka as of the father is still suffering through a set of stages everyone goes through when they see someone very close die called: The Kübler-Ross Model, or the mostly known as the Five Stages Of Grief. The Five Stages of Grief explain a set of stages a person goes through as of first Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression and finally Acceptance. Sadly though, the father might as well be possibly stuck in the middle of the two stages: Denial and Anger, which can be the worst outcome of being stuck in since Haruka Tenou is more likely to be isolated and have no one necessarily to be with... As of Haruka Tenou being abused in either a physical, mental, or emotional way by her father, at this point, Haruka should be at least 9 1/2 by this point. Haruka Tenou however develops the certain environment around her: coldness ; Thus, this leaves Haruka developing a tough, cold and serious personality towards everyone, but we can state that Michiru Kaiou (partner in crime and lover) and Haruka Tenou have met for the first time and immediately became great and close friends. Haruka Tenou opens up her heart later on the year going by, thus having Michiru Kaiou do the same as well (Michiru Kaiou's parents could be missing, thus having her in an orphanage)... By the time Haruka Tenou turned 11, that was the point where the father couldn't take Haruka Tenou anymore, thus having Haruka Tenou put in the "same orphanage" as Michiru Kaiou was in and having the two able to get closer than ever and become lovers themselves to each other... Now, let's zoom towards near to "their" present time as in before they started to appear in the anime/manga... This should state that Haruka Tenou doesn't clearly know she is one of the Sailor Guardians, Sailor Uranus. To explain quickly, Michiru Kaiou has been stated to awaken by herself and knowing she is a Sailor Guardian (Sailor Neptune); therefore, once she explained to Haruka Tenou about that Haruka Tenou should devote her duties to being a Sailor Guardian, Haruka Tenou agreed. This sent Haruka Tenou to turn into Sailor Uranus and devoted her life to be a Sailor Guardian to protect the White Moon Kingdom from outsiders. Summary Of Theory The theory is explaining about Haruka Tenou's missing past, her father's actions, and how Haruka Tenou met Michiru Kaiou, but others do have missing pasts like Michiru Kaiou and Setsuna Meiou, but it's just not fully explained unlike the Inner Senshi had their parent stories told... We just don't know their origins and so on, but theorizing what might have happened to Haruka Tenou is to see that Haruka Tenou didn't live fine, but lived terribly and pushed herself out of that hole with her partner in crime and lover, Michiru Kaiou. Creator: --SailorMoonTheories (talk) 22:02, February 21, 2015 (UTC)SailorMoonTheories